custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Artek206/Artek is back!
Hello everyone I have returned from Chicago and I shall return with a big boom! First of all I just want to announce early that after my story the Anomaly I will be three last stories on this site: Birth of a Hero which is about the story of a matoran growth into a mighty Toa hero!(I know it's cliche) The next story takes place right after the previous one but I really can't spoile the plot you'll just have to read it when it comes out. And finally a story I already mentioned in a previous blog but now just to really get an audience I shall reveal the plot, the possible assassination of turaga Dume! The newly formed toa Metru just maybe his only hope to live! Will they save him or not! (dramatic music). Now here is the first chapter of the Anomaly, I would appreciate hearing what you guys think about it. THE ANOMALY CHAPTER 1 Silence . There was little noise in the empty chamber. All that could be heard was the scurry of stone rats as they searched for food to fill their small stomachs. In the chamber of the room laid a Le-matoran. He was skinny and not too tall and wore a Kanohi Parora with a telescope which he was using to analyze the room he was in. He noticed every detail that he could see: the small table to his right, a closet filled with extra armor as well as stone tablets, there was also a furnace glowing a bright ominous orange. The matoran’s eyes darted to the left of him to notice a bowl of squid. It was in water dead, its lifeless eyes staring eerily at the matoran. The matoran’s name was Artek and he was getting tired of having to stare at dead squid for an hour so he picked up a dagger and cut off the creature’s head and threw it in the room’s furnace. He then reviewed why he was here. He was in Metru-Nui and had just moved from Le-Metru to Onu-Metru. He had found Le-Metru to be annoying after all he didn’t speak chute-speak because he thought it was stupid and unnecessary, a language out of it’s time of use, but every last Le-matoran in that city had spoke it which annoyed Artek. But what really forced him out was the tech there. Matoran in Le-Metru were expected to work, make, and test machines for the better of the entire city. Artek didn’t get machines and he sure as hell didn’t know how to make them, and wasn’t crazy enough to test them either which is why he was here. He had always loved history and wanted to be an archivist. Though he was doing his dream job he wasn’t the best archivist and was probably at the middle of the list. He had expected to excel at the occupation but it was hard, everywhere you went it was dark and air blimps were complex to fly not to forget to mention that you had to make sure your section of archives had all of its contents and each section was about the length of a knowledge tower. But Artek still loved it, all of it. Artek sighed and made a promise to himself, that he would get his life together after all he still needed to get a lot of widgets in order to pay for his own home. Right now he was living with an Onu-matoran named Lomoka who kindly welcomed him in if he would help pay the rent and bills. And right now he was waiting for Lomoka to get back. Then it finally happened, the stone door slid open revealing a tired Lomoka. Artek jumped off the bed he was on and walked towards his friend with excitement. "Finally your back!"he said arms outstretched. Lomoka looked at him as if he had fallen off a cliff. "I’m just kidding."Artek explained. "However I am glad to see you after all I need to get to Ga-Metru and you got more widgets then me so--Artek slow down" Lomoka interrupted and continued to talk. "I just got back and I wish to rest." "But---No buts it’s been a hard day give me a few minutes and then we’ll go." Lomoka sat on the bed Artek had been on and ate the decapitated squid in the bowl and put a new one in there with a head staring right at Artek. The matoran of air scowled. Ga-Metru, it was a tranquil city filled with metal canals and various chute systems. But that was just a tiny portion of the city for there was still many houses and buildings that surrounded and engulfed the city’s matoran. The entire place was filled with mainly Ga-matoran but some other types of matoran could be spotted: a few De-matoran, Vo and Ce-matoran and etc. Artek and Lomoka walked through it all enjoying the peace and quiet. They finally reached a crossing and parted ways. Lomoka went off to buy some more tablets while Artek went to visit an old friend. When Artek first became an archivist he ran into a De-matoran named Tybolt and the two became good friends. Every now and then they’d come visit each other but it was most often Artek who did the visiting considering the earthy rough terrain of Onu-Metru. He knew little about Tybolt except that Tybolt was an odd De-matoran who actually liked sound and would even compose musical poems. Artek also knew that Tybolt previously lived on a small island with one village named De-Koro. He was trained in combat and martial arts there by the island’s one toa and was kicked out because he was too loud. He then moved to Metru-Nui to begin a new life and took settlement in Ga-Metru. Artek was close, he was almost at Tybolt’s house but it was a long way so Artek stopped for a quick breather. He rested in a small park where many were walking and playing with their pet rahi. Some were spending time with friends and there was even a couple relaxing which made Artek frown. He was not so good when it came to girls. Suddenly Artek noticed someone, a familiar face. It was a Ga-Matoran named Marina of whom he liked. She looked like she was in a bad mood so Artek breathed in and out and then started to walk over to the female. He was confident he could cheer her up after all he was a pretty funny guy who could make anyone smile no matter the emotion. He finally reached her and she looked right at him and through her Kanohi Faxon she tried to form a smile but failed. Artek sat right next to her and then tried his comedy routine. "You’ve first got to know what the problem is." He thought. "So what’s wrong?" He asked in a kind voice. "Nothing." she responded. "Last time I checked nothing didn’t make me sad it made me bored now let’s try this again what’s wrong?" She did not talk. "I know not the best joke but hey joke books are hard to write." Still no response. He sighed and looked to the sky. "It’s Poe." She said. "Who?" "My latest… friend." "Oh, what about him." He’s just been, well you see---Look I don’t exactly know what’s going on between us but we seem to be getting more and more distant and I want this to last but I don’t think that’s going to happen." Artek was shocked at how fast the words came out, he thought up an answer. "Well I hate to tell you but I am not good with relationships so I really can’t think of what to tell you but to be honest it’s a beautiful day that you both should be spending together." Artek looked to see a surprisingly skinny yet tall Po-Matoran. "I’m assuming your Poe?" "Yeah and who are you?" He spoke in a gruff voice. "Just a friend." "Oh, well I hope you don’t mind if I take Marina off of your hands?" "Not at all." Sure enough Marina and Poe walked off to enjoy the day leaving Artek alone. He sighed and got up. "Well there goes my purpose for being here." He said. He began to walk, resuming his journey Lomoka looked about in the shop he was in. The store was big and filled with different sized stones. One stone itself was the size of the Onu-Matoran himself. The stones were polished to the point where one could see their reflection as Lomoka did. He studied his reflection and smiled. This is the one he said in a happy tone. As he carried the stone to the check out he bumped into a Skakdi and dropped his stone. He cursed and shouted in rage. He looked around him to see everyone staring at him. The Skakdi bent down and whispered in a threatening tone. "You should watch your language." The being had an accent to him. He was in blue, silver and black armor. A Skakdi of water. His armor was dirty and had several spots of soil and what looked like blood. He and Lomoka had a stare-off. Finally the being looked away and walked out of the store leaving Lomoka terrified. The Ta-Matoran at the counter had told the local Toa about the seen and now Toa Naho and Toa Nidhiki were in search of the Skakdi. But Nidhiki was too busy watching Artek after all he was getting tired of being a Toa and was ready to be a Turaga which was why he was following Artek. He wanted this matoran to be the matoran he’d give his toa power to and had tried to talk with the matoran but Artek was too fast but Nidhiki was determined. But then Artek had reached his destination and a De-Matoran welcomed him into his house he came back out two hours later and Nidhiki was waiting. He stepped right in front of Artek explaining his purpose to the matoran of air and then handed him his air Scythe and a toa stone but right when the stone was about to land in Artek’s hands a blast of energy shattered it from a distance. Nidhiki traced the blast back to its source a tall muscle-bound Skakdi of water with a zamor sphere launcher. "I don’t think so." The being said. "I need this one nice and weak." "So you’re the Skakdi I’ve been hearing about." Said Nidhiki. The Skakdi smiled and dismounted from the house he was on and charged at Nidhiki. "Artek RUN!" Shouted the toa as he blocked his opponent’s axe with his scythe (which he had just recovered).Artek bolted into the distance while Nidhiki fought the Skakdi. The Skakdi threw Nidhiki to the ground and tried to finish him off with his axe but Nidhiki rolled out of the way and blew his foe back with his wind powers. He then activated his Kanohi Volitak and became invisible. The Skakdi looked around confused but got jabbed in the stomach; he coughed and searched for his invisible foe but was knocked out by a cold metal scythe hilt. Once satisfied with his win Nidhiki began to look for Artek. Artek ran but was soon flash frozen by another Skakdi this one was a Skakdi of ice who carried a freeze gun. The Skakdi was thrown aside by a wall of water. Its master was an Iden wearing toa of water. Naho. She ran at the being her shield ready. The Skakdi used his gun to shoot out a stream of ice at her but she just side stepped and kept running as he kept shooting soon enough the ground was filled with ice. Naho jumped into the air and somersaulted onto the ice and made her feet wet to get faster until she finally rammed into her foe at full speed with her shield which sent him propelling backwards. However right before hitting her foe she had used her kanohi Iden to have her soul exit her body so she would not get hurt. But the Skakdi was back up and ran towards Naho’s Soulless body assuming she was dead. Idiot. He spat. But before he could say anything else Naho’s legs wrapped around his throat, twisted him around, and threw him forwards, face first in the ice. He looked up, his face was numb and had shards of ice in it. Above him stood Toa Naho, who took him out with her foot. Naho’s entire body ached and she couldn’t move that much but she still managed to break Artek free with a water fist. As the matoran shivered and rubbed his arms she smiled. Suddenly Naho felt a wave of pain in the back of her head, she felt It with her hand and examined her hand ,now coated in blood ,she collapsed. Then a face of which Artek never thought he’d see in this particular situation and position showed up and before he could talk he was knocked out. When Nidhiki finally found out where Artek was he couldn’t believe it, the matoran was gone and Naho possibly dead. He stood there with his mouth open his mind in shock. " I…have…failed." Yeah that's it for now though I do have more of it done I don't wish to release to much but on a side note I also need someone to reveiw Unity, I need to know what I can do to be a better writer. Category:Blog posts